The grant proposal objectives are: 1) To implement multidisciplinary clinical research in pediatric oncology. 2) To pursue oncology research by participation in the formulation of protocols for clinical investigation of pediatric oncology diseases and by contribution to data collection, analysis and interpretation for such investigations. 3) To encourage fruitful intellectual exchanges between pediatric specialists in oncology and immunology and foster pilot studies involving these 2 disciplines. 4) To enable SWOG to contribute by intellectual stimulation and information from the group to the education, research and training programs in pediatric oncology at UAMS for all medical and para-medical personnel. The superiority of multimodal rather than single mode therapy in childhood oncology has been well established by SWOG, intergroup studies and other groups. With multidisciplinary research efforts on a local and group basis more complete and better therapies will continue to be developed in pediatric oncology. Since the total patient numbers with childhood oncology disease is low, pooling patients in group designed protocols leads to more meaningful randomized studies and rapid collection of data. Assembling like oncology investigators from a number of institutions encourages germination of innovative ideas not easily achieved from a very narrow base. The thoughtful evaluation by many investigators of a proposed protocol prior to its institution leads to more precisely defined questions and makes less likely the omission of pertinent points that can be resolved by adequate data collection.